


On a Razor's Edge

by Freshly C Robinson (CeciliaDuncan)



Category: Simon & Garfunkel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeciliaDuncan/pseuds/Freshly%20C%20Robinson
Summary: It involves a razor.





	On a Razor's Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No injury or offence is intended. I just love their weird relationship and to push it even further. It's the girls' fault anyway. You know who you are! Happy Easter!

Art takes long preparing. He's thinking about the power he holds over Paul now; his advantage. He's also slightly confused Paul is willing to give up a little control. He watches Paul settle down in a chair while he prepares the shaving cream. He studies Paul's jaw and neck. He definitely needs a shave. Art puts down the shaving cream and picks up a sharp razor. He carefully checks the sharpness; you can't shave with a blunt tool.

Paul's jaw is defined and his cheekbones are high. Art has to admit, Paul looks handsome and healthy. Art sees a vein in Paul's neck and the muscle attached from under his ear to his collarbone. He puts the razor back down and takes a towel carefully dipping it in lukewarm water. Then he carefully dabs Paul's face. Paul looks so peaceful, even seems to enjoy the experience. Art studies the flow of the face and the texture of Paul's skin. He's got quite nice skin; does he moisturize? It's time to apply the shaving cream. Art has never done that to another man before. Paul is still there, trusting Art. Interesting. How far could Art go?

Finally it was time for the actual shaving. Art picks up the razor again and turns it in his hand looking at Paul's cheeks and planning a route around Paul's face. He also thinks of how to hold the razor, how to put it to the skin and move it to remove stubble. He's contemplating how a mistake, an angling of the blade could cut into the skin instead of cutting tiny little hairs away.  
He could do it both ways. He wonders how quickly Paul would jump to his feet. If only a small cut, it could be an accident. Art's eyes wander down Paul's neck. Right there, he could do some real damage there. He imagines how the blade cuts across the artery and how blood immediately shoots out. Would Paul be able to jump up? Or would he just grab the wound, his eyes staring up at Art in shock?

Paul's eyes flutter open when nothing happens. What he sees is Art with the razor in his hand staring at his throat, a weird look in his eyes. 

"Art!" he calls out. 

Art's eyes clear and move up his face to connect with his eyes. 

He smiles reassuringly: "I was thinking of how to shave you....this blade is very sharp....you see." 

Paul's eyes wander down to the razor in Art's hands. Art moves closer, the blade is lifted up to Paul's left cheek and gingerly put to the skin. A first careful wipe removing stubble calms Paul down again. Paul closes his eyes. He can hear the water as Art cleans the blade.

Art admires how the razor moves over the skin and how small hairs mingle with the shaving cream. He's very precise with the angle of the razor and the movement. He finishes shaving Paul's left cheek and moves to the other side. He puts the blade on the right cheek, pulls down and lifts the blade slightly into the wrong angle cutting into the flesh. Paul's body jerks in shock and he yelps: "Ow!" Art stands back, trying to look as innocent as possible going: "Woops." Paul looks at Art. Art stands there, eyes wide and on the cut, his mouth slightly open. When Art realizes Paul is staring at him his eyes connect with Paul's for a split second before he turns his back to Paul to put the razor down and take the wet towel. He cleans the towel out with fresh water and then attends Paul cut.

Paul's eyes are now following Art every move. Art dabs the tiny trickle of blood away, the towel carefully moving over and around the cut till no more blood spills. 

"It was an accident, Paul," Art lies. 

Paul's eyes calm down a little. 

"Have you never cut yourself shaving," Art asks using everything to calm Paul down. 

He can see Paul's body relax and the dark eyes close again. Art switches the towel back for the razor and continues his quest. 

"You be careful," Paul warns him just before Art puts the blade against the skin. His dark eyes on Art. Art nods and smiles at Paul reassuringly.

Art slowly works his way around Paul's face without any further "accidents". Now it was time to shave Paul's throat. Art applied the cream with flair. He felt like a hero wielding a sword, or was he the villain?

He picked up the razor and took a deep breath. This was the nerve wracking part. Art carefully put the razor just next to the muscle, right under Paul's jaw and he slowly moved the razor across the skin. The sound of a blade scraping over stubble and the wet sounds of the cream. Paul swallowed nervously. 

"Try not to move," Art warns. "We don't want any further accidents, do we?"

Art now put the blade right next to the vein. He held it there for a bit. He literally put a sharp blade to Paul's throat. He could do it; he could suddenly press and cut Paul's throat. He had the upper hand and he could end this exhausting game Paul and him had been playing for years.  
He could put all his irritation, frustration and anger into one swipe and be over with it, once and for all. Art adjusts the position of the blade. He can see the sharp edge making an impression in the skin. He only needs to press a little harder to cut through. He only needs to move the razor a little bit to hit the vein. 

The razor falls away from the skin. His hands are trembling and he's crying. Paul sits up, confused by the outburst of emotions from Art. "What's the matter?" his voice gentle and concerned. Art looks up at Paul, his right hand holding his left to his heart. Paul's surprised to see the blue eyes full of tears. Art feels the need to explain. 

"Sometimes I hate you so much." 

Paul's even more confused: "What!?" 

"When I was holding that razor...it was so sharp and I knew....I thought....I entertained the thought of killing you." 

Paul swallowed hard. Had he known Art had these thoughts, he would never have trusted Art to shave him. On the other hand, he did not go through with it and he was visibly shaken. Paul sighed and got up. 

He squeezed Art’s shoulder: "Entertaining those thoughts and actually doing it are not the same thing. You didn't do it. I entertained those thoughts when you were frustrating me. I never really wanted to, though." 

Art looked at him with big, blue, sad eyes. He wiped the tears away. 

"Thank you for being my friend. I just find loving you so hard sometimes," he admits to Paul.

Paul nodded: "I know," as he pulled Art into his arms and they hugged.


End file.
